The Late Mother's Day Special
by LewdaKris
Summary: Finally! Here's the two part special! Too bad it's two weeks late.


The piece here is the one-shot Mother's Day special. It's a two part special I just had to lay down. Just a little something-something before I go and visit my mother and see what the woman's up to. So, enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, so there you have it.

****

Inuyasha

The Mother's Day Special

Mother Dearest

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!!"

"Gyah!!" A certain Peeping Tom half demon instantaneously fell several feet from his perch only to meet the solid earth, which was accompanied by a loud thud. "Aw damn! I think I twisted my hip! Crazy girl, you should think before saying that damned word!"

Lady Godiva-- err, Kagome appeared at the window to reprimand him. "You!? Did I just left your world nearly a hour ago? I told you I'll be back tomorrow, sheesh. And next time, please do not come around here when I'm changing clothes."

The hanyou pulled his face from the soil and growled. "You are one paranoid woman. You know that Kagome?" He leapt into her room.

Kagome scowled at him. "Wouldn't you be when there's always someone stalking you and they always seems to see you when you're naked?" Thank goodness the jersey dress was a slip on.

He gave her last notion a brief but solid thought. "Good point. But why would you change anyway? Your underwear kimono seems just fine to me. Kimono... undergarment-- err, whatever it is that you wear often?"

The schoolgirl blushed, all from flattery, anger, and embarrassment. Damn, should he had known better by now? "Oh, for the love of-- for the last time this 'kimono underwear' is called my school uniform!"

He shrugged. "I guess. But how can any of the girls in this era acquire a valuable education wearing garbs that looks as though that they're in courtship?"

Good thought. Valid question. Somehow it didn't bother Kagome as much as it should. "It's just the rules of the school system." She gestured before taking a black cap from her dresser and putting it on the hanyou's head. "C'mon. Now that you're here, you are coming with me."

A hopeful look crossed his features. "Are we really?" He beamed. "That's good, I was hoping that we could get some grub from your time because I'm hungry as hell."

"Kagome." Higurashi-san's voice called from the hallway prior her appearance at the doorway. "I heard you talking to-- huh? Oh. Nice to see you again Inuyasha." She greeted, again with that sweet, sincere smile. "Although I didn't heard you come in."

"Umm, sorry if I startle you Higurashi-san." Inuyasha apologized.

"Don't worry. It's nothing, just as long it is you." Higurashi-san replied genially before regarding her daughter with a concerned and buoyant look. "Kagome dear, since you are home for the weekend did you had anything planned? Like any activity with the family?"

"No, not yet." Her daughter answered. "I'm going to stroll around at the mall along with Inuyasha today. He 's dying to learn more about this time. So how about later, hmm?"

Higurashi-san's eyes narrowed slightly with a solemn expression. "I see... You guys are young, so it is only seem fit to enjoy your youth to the fullest. Have fun." She smiled, although her mind thought otherwise. 'My poor baby. She's becoming quite distant towards me. Even when she's here she hardly talk to me anymore. I wonder... doesn't she remember tomorrow's Mother's Day?'

Kagome failed to realize the slight lines of concern on her mother's brow. "That we will mama." She gave her a peck on the cheek. "By the way, do you want anything back from our trip from the mall?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you anyway dear." She watched her daughter and her friend saunter down the hall with a slightly sad demeanor. She wondered though, hadn't Kagome forgot all about Mother's Day for real?

'Children definitely grow up a little too fast these days...'

"Ah, it is indeed a beautiful day." Miroku chirped, admiring the scenery. "Wouldn't you say so, Shippou?" Of course, he was only gawking at the pretty young woman that were merrily tending into the fields or either going to see their relatives that survived parts of the civil war.

The little fox whom perched on his shoulder only shrugged. "Yeah right, it was really stormy only a few hours ago. You didn't meant the day, Miroku."

"Damn, you really know me all to well, Shippou." Miroku sighed right before allowing his gaze to follow a group of swaying hips of women towards the center of the village. "Although I promise myself, I shall not be tempted." He said, surprising the fox. "I made a vow to be faithful only to my lovely Sango."

The fox imp laughed hysterically at the monk's last comment. "Now that is unheard of. You couldn't be faithful to Sango even if your own soul depended on it."

The said girl emerged from the hut, curiousness nagging her. "What are you guys chattering about?" She wondered right before sneezing. "It's clearly evident that you were gossiping about me."

"It's nothing, Lady Sango." Miroku replied, dismissing the awkward subject with a gesture. "We were merely admiring the scenery."

Discreetly, Sangou gazed towards the liveliest section of the parish and shortly, she wasn't too surprised at what the monk meant by 'scenery.' "Is that so?" She queried with a thin, sly smile and suspicion glinting in her eyes. "That's odd, it poured down not too long ago and it is still slightly muggy out here."

"That's what I told him." Shippou followed.

The monk scoffed. "Have you two any shame? The wonderful showers of mid spring is of a tranquil nature. The soothing downpour of the rain can really put your mind at ease. It is indeed a beautiful day."

Just then, a nice-looking young village girl with short brown hair waved and chuckled girlishly at the monk before continuing her path to the center parish. A sight he definitely couldn't bring himself to ignore, he watched her sauntering form with significant interest. "See what I mean?" He asked with a guilty smirk.

"I don't get it." Shippou blinked.

"How rude." Sango admonished as she glared at him with a somewhat jealous look. "Is that all you men think about? Really, you should show more respect towards the bodies of the opposite sex."

The monk feigned innocence. "Isn't admiration a form of respect, Sango?" At this, the taijiya blushed. "Besides, your appearance mutually gained my upmost admiration."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Right. Tell me something I don't know. The moment my guard is low, your roving hands manages to pull off a five-fingered discount on my butt." Though she was appreciative of his affections, but the guy really knows how to get out off hand with it. "Umm hmm..." She cleared her throat as in a warning because of his anxious hand. "Though so."

"Sangou-chan, this is something that all (straight) men perform." Miroku explained. "The human female is the most beautiful creature in the world." A statement with severe clarity. "Of course, the human male is going to appreciate such wonderful works of art."

Though she shouldn't, she had to inquire that peculiar question. "Even half men?"

Miroku smiled impishly, looking more to be a demon to be comparable to a real one. "Affirmative. Inuyasha's a regular at that. As a matter of fact, Kagome-sama isn't the only one whom he catches glimpses of."

"Yeah, we all know Kikyou is the other woman." Sangou shrugged sarcastically.

"Quite true." Miroku considered. " Fair as those two may be, they're not the only works of art he admires."

A funny, foreboding feeling welled up inside the pit of her soul. Something ugly, but at the same time, extremely intriguing to know. Her eyes became wide and her face flushed into a deeper shade of crimson. The indifferent, recalcitrant creature actually find other women... appealing... and physically. "That's unheard of." She protested, with defiant nods of her head. "Inuyasha's couldn't of had an infatuation with me."

"Not necessarily an infatuation, Sango." Miroku stated. " He does find your appearance... commendable." Sango gaped at him. Shippou was still a little lost on the subject. "Though we both once thought that you were putting on a little weight back there after trying some chocolate from Kagome's era." He meant her...

"You perverts." Sango reprimanded, clearly shocked by the revelation.

"You think." Miroku shrugged, a little indifferent to her sudden judgment of some men. "Really, if the male species were capable of maintaining the human race I'll have yours, Kagome's, and maybe even Kikyou's children... and possibly many more for attractive women."

"Eww!!" Sango backed away from him, clearly frightened. "That's gross!!"

"Huh? I thought that storks deliver babies, not men." Shippou chirped in a puzzled tone of voice.

"No Shippou--um," Sangou stammered. "Women do the delivering..."

"Yes, it is such a wonderful obligation." Miroku swooned, recalling a past memory when he was fifteen when he had to help a twenty two year old woman deliver a newborn without assistance of a doctor. "There's nothing more beautiful--"

"Miroku!!!"

"Hey? Isn't this one of those subjects that's only suitable for me when I'm older?" Shippou dwelled.

"YES!" Sango immediately complied. "That's exactly what it is! And please Shippou, never follow Miroku's advice!" Then without warning, joyous amusement of young women were audible from the focal area of the parish. "What the heck's going on over there?"

"Hmm." Miroku considered, maliciously delighted by the seductive laughter of the women down the path. "Maybe we should go and investigate the matter."

The warrior girl gave him a suspicious roll of her eyes. "Whatever you say, houshi."

****

"Whoa! (chomp!) These whatchamacallits are good as hell." Inuyasha managed to grumble out while working his fourth cheeseburger. "Is this another delicacy of your world?" He then popped some overly seasoned French fries into his mouth.

"It's American." Kagome replied, impressed by the number of value meals he went through and all the WacDonald's packages before him. "And if you don't slow down you're going to be one." Whew, slick pun, Kagome. Got to be more careful, though.

"America?" The half devil wondered. "Oh, you mean the New World-- in the West?" He took a sip on his king sized soft drink and burped. "Excuse me."

"Well, you can call it that. Though it's no longer called that." Kagome stated right before counting the remaining burgers before the hanyou. "And please, hurry it up. The mall's closing in another hour and I need to find some gifts for Mama."

"Gifts for your mother?" Inuyasha queried. "Haven't you done enough for her. Kagome, she brought you into the world, you owe her nothing." He paused. "At least that's what my mother used to tell me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided. "Tomorrow is Mother's Day and I need to buy her some gifts. Heck, my mama probably think that I'd forgotten all about it because all of the times I ran around in your time."

"Keh. Your mother is proud of you. She knows that you're trying your best to save my time from the forces of evil." He made quotations gestures on that evil forces part. He offered her a burger. "So c'mon, help yourself with some of these."

"No." Kagome nodded. "One is enough. I've already gather enough calories for today." She grew wary at his sudden snickering. "Hey what's so funny?"

"I just cannot picture you slightly heavier than you already are." He commented. "That if you can gain any pounds."

Kagome pouted. Meaning that she was becoming sort of annoyed. Damn it, wasn't he like this when was acquainted with Kikyou? Know her, she probably cursed him. "Silly. Don't you know that body weight is never a good conversation when it comes to women? Really, the actual weight of the female is a very mysterious and sensitive subject."

"What?" He retorted with an arched brow. "Because of the circles on y'all?" Kagome blushed at that and batted her eyelashes in wonder. "I bet it's pretty hard to walk with a hourglass figure." At the very moment of his last statement, a couple of schoolgirls walk by they table they were in at the food court in the mall. The girls looked at him like he was crazy when he mentioned something about 'hourglass figure.' And why was he barefooted? Some women wondered.

Kagome grabbed him by a lock of his hair. "Let's go. Just get a doggy bag for those burgers."

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"What's a doggy bag?"

She gritted her teeth.

"Wow..." A very red faced Sango admired.

"Sango..." Miroku tapped the girl's shoulder, envious at the one she was regarding. "What could you possibly see in him?"

"Eh?" She gave him a slight blank look.

"Nevermind..." Miroku dismissed.

The monk regretted having to rush to the village to see what the fuss was about. He should know by now to never follow the seductive murmurs of young women. Now, right before his very eyes, was the source of the "problem". A previously injured young soldier that was involved in one of the civil wars. A rugged, yet boyish looking man that was quite tall, broad shouldered, and strong. His short brown hair was stocky and spiky and he had slight sideburns. The villagers enjoyed the way he smiled-- a broad, charming smile, almost a goofy grin. He was working... gathering firewood to tend for a village banquet. Although, working wasn't all that he was doing.

He was showing out.

"Do that again." A girl requested.

The man had the top of his haroi tied on his waist, revealing his highly toned chest. At the women's request he made his chest skipped like a bodybuilder. The women laughed mischievously and now Miroku became sick of it. Mostly because Sango was gaping at him as well.

"The sweat..." She began. "Those pecks... damn..."

Some of the women offered him help, only to slyly "admire" his chest.

"Maybe I should help too." Sango considered before hopping off and approaching the war hero.

"This is sickening." Miroku muttered. He's a fine one to talk, isn't he? "They're staring him down like daily food. So he has a precise build, so what?"

Shippou finds the monk's jealousy amusing. "That's kind of funny coming from a guy who tries to woo every cute girl that he sees. You a real loser, aren't cha?"

"Never." The monk replied, eyes taking on a new shade of green. "I never thought it was possible for a man to effortlessly woo women by his appearance alone. Women on the other hand, are experts at that."

The fox imp eyed the monk with slight concern. "I dunno. That guy was a fighter in the war. I guess that's kind of expected. Besides the girls may be old friends and maybe they haven't seen him in a while."

"If that is the case..." Miroku began and gaped when he noticed that Sango was feeling on the man's chest. A amorous Sango? Now that is unheard of! "He couldn't have known Sango!!"

"So Sango is what this is all about?" The fox snickered after he observed what the monk was referring to. "Alright. Maybe I can help you." He declared, earning a skeptical look from the monk. "Yeah, you heard right. I can actually be of help."

Slightly bewildered and even a little intrigued by the fox's words, he inquired., "What do you mean, Shippou?"

"Hmm. So you want to become more... what is the word... 'appealing' to Sango? I can cast a spell on you. It's a magical spell that can alter your appearance, but on a human, it'll last a few days."

"Are you serious?" Miroku wondered.

"Of course." Shippou nodded. "That is, if you don't mind looking different for a few days?"

Miroku gave the notion a solemn thought. "I guess so. Fine, I'll do it."

"You want to be more masculine that that guy over there right?" The fox pointed at the scenery. The guy now had Sango on one shoulder. "I can pretty much tell that he's her type."

"Yes! Anything to lure Sango away from him!" Miroku beseeched.

"Alright. It will take a minute and plus I need silence." He hopped from the monk's shoulder and began leading him back to the hut. "Wait are you waiting for? C'mon."

Miroku sat patiently in front of Shippou back at Kaede's hut. He just had to gain his beloved Sango's affection. They have been dormant in the hut for about half an hour now. The fox imp chanted and chanted, signifying a promise that this spell will be worthwhile.

Suddenly, during his meditation, Shippou opened one eye. "Alright Miroku. The spell is almost done. Any second now and you will be altered."

"Hai." Miroku merited, an anxious smile grazing his features. 'I'll show him. I'll show all of them. Even my dear Sango.' He thought.

"Okay. With the final wave of my hand the spell will be complete." Shippou instructed. "Now, are you sure that you want to go through this?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"One hundred percent?"

"**YES!!"**

"Okay, here goes nothing." He waved his hand to complete the transformation, but...

"Isn't it quite a lovely day, children?" Came Kaede's voice as she entered the hut. "The spiritual training with the youths went better than expected and there was no demons to interfere."

"OH NO!!" Shippou exclaimed as he completed the spell.

"What?" Miroku beseeched anxiously.

"What is it, child?" Kaede queried with concern.

A sudden explosion of white light occurred inside the hut. That must have been one hell of a magic spell. Moments later after the flash, Miroku jumped to his feet and pried the fox boy from the floor. "Shippou? Hey! Wake up!"

The fox gave him a groggy reply. "I'm okay. But the spell didn't go well."

"What do you mean?" Miroku inquired. "I haven't undergone any altercations?"

"Nope. Kaede intervened." Shippou replied. "If it wasn't for her, you too, will have a pair of elfin ears and a fox's tail."

Miroku grimaced. "Good thing the spell didn't work then."

"Actually, it was about to..." Shippou stated mysteriously.

"Yeah well, I'm glad that Kaede did--" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh no! Kaede! Where is she?"

"There." Shippou pointed at the entrance. The elder miko was laying unconscious on the floor and the drape of the entrance covered her body. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go help her."

"Hai." The monk agreed before he ran to assist the elder woman. He removed the draped from her and noticed something different. "This isn't Kaede?" He wonder with bemusement. "This is... Kikyou?"

"Huh?" Shippou followed, just as confused.

Kaede's eyes slowly peeled open and she fluttered her eyelashes. "Kikyou? What do you mean? Have any of you just seen my sister?" A brand new voice.

"Uh oh..."

"Kaede... is it you?" Miroku queried in awe.

The cool, studious voice exuded again. "Of course I am child. I am Kaede, the village elder. And where, pray tell, was the last time seen my sister?"

"Kaede... you're... young.... again."

"Eh?" The miko wondered in bewilderment.

"Well, this is interesting." Miroku suddenly beamed... mischievously.

"What's interesting?" Kaede scoffed, suddenly surprised that her voice sounded young and feisty than before. "How mysterious?" She reached for a mirror that Kagome had left on the wall...

And then...

A high pitched trill was audible throughout the village.

****

END OF PART ONE

NEXT CHAPTER

THE CONCLUSION


End file.
